


Игра в салки

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсена похитили и задают вопросы, ответы на которые он не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в салки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Game of Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316886) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Потный кулак врезается ему в лицо, костяшки пальцев соскальзывают со скулы, и Дженсен почти на сто процентов уверен, что челюсть у него сломана.

В человеческом теле примерно 206 костей, мелькает случайная мысль. Никогда не начинайте с лица. _Особенно_ если хотите получить ответы. Но Дженсен их _не знает_ …

Он глухо стонет, когда следующий удар приходится ему в живот, и падает навзничь на жесткий бетонный пол. Здесь можно поспать, думает он. Будет удобно.

— А как же… конфетка на подушке… — булькает он, когда они снова начинают на него орать.

***

У него сотрясение мозга, поэтому еще один удар отправляет его в нокаут. Его мозг не может обработать всё сразу, он должен отключиться и сделать передышку. Перезагрузка системы.

Дженсен не может вспомнить, где находится. Он знает только, что ему _чертовски больно_ , и он очень хотел бы, чтобы это прекратилось. Дойдя до предела, он даже готов умолять об этом, хотя ненавидит умолять. Они продолжают задавать вопросы; бесконечная череда вопросов, за которой он не в силах уследить. И когда он не успевает, ему ломают ему что-то еще, невнятное бормотание застревает у него в горле, пока он не начинает кашлять, захлебываясь слюной и кровью.

Ему не удается проглотить всё, поэтому он сплевывает и — вот так уж ему не везет — попадает в лицо одного из парней.

— Это случайность, — пытается сказать Дженсен, но что бы это ни было, уже неважно, потому что его опять отправляют в нокаут. Раз, два, три, считает судья и поднимает руку чемпиона.

***

Он потерял очки. Наверняка, еще несколько дней назад, и его и без того слабое зрение еще сильнее портит то, что он не может открыть левый глаз, которым он более-менее неплохо видит. Всё, что он видит правым глазом, кажется туманным, размытым и имеет красноватый оттенок.

— Дженсен.

Я ничего не знаю, пытается сказать он, но понимает, что не получится. Когда он снова приходит в себя, какая-то стройная невысокая женщина поднимает его со стула. Дженсен решил бы, что ему выпала прекрасная возможность поздороваться и спросить, как её зовут, но кровообращение в ногах понемногу восстанавливается, и просто удивительно, что это причиняет намного больше неприятных ощущений, чем боль в разбитом лице. 

— Клэй.

Дженсену знакомо это имя, он пытается сосредоточиться на нём, а не на булавках и иголках, которые колют его ноги, когда он пытается сделать хотя бы шаг.

— Я нашла то, что вы потеряли.

***

Покачиваясь на волнах тумана, он вспоминает лицо этой женщины. Затем ему отвешивают оплеуху. 

— Не спи, — говорит Аиша.

Это длится долго. Он сосредоточен не на бодрствовании, а на том, чтобы видеть Аишу. Как она…

Еще один удар выбивает эти мысли.

— Я серьезно, — говорит она.

Но остальные слова сливаются в нечеткий гул.

***

Дженсен думает, что его должно смущать, что она его раздевает. Она быстро срывает с него одежду, не заботясь об осторожности. Ему больно, и он хотел бы, чтобы она прекратила и позволила ему справиться самостоятельно. Приходится отказаться от этой идеи, когда, стоя в душе, он понимает, что едва может удержаться в вертикальном положении.

— Перестань пытаться разговаривать, — велит Аиша и помогает ему сесть на дно ванны.

Она моет его, и он снова закрывает глаза. Но она бьет его по щеке, не позволяя провалиться в сон, а он клянется — ну, или пытается это сделать — что не спит, нет, ни в коем случае, _пожалуйста, прекрати_.

Но, наверное, он все-таки уснул, потому что когда он просыпается, то не помнит, как попал в спальню из ванны. Наверное, это было то еще путешествие, думает он, но в его мозгу все путается, и он не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме кровати, тепла и запаха мяты.

Ему дают выпить холодной воды со льдом. Она очень вкусная и приятная, и он поднимает взгляд на лицо Аиши и пытается шутливо сказать: 

— Я тебя люблю.

Но получается только хриплое бульканье.

***

— Им понадобится несколько дней, чтобы добраться сюда, — говорит она и, предупреждая возможные вопросы, добавляет. — Ничего не говори.

Он не мог бы ничего спросить, даже если бы попытался. Ему даже не удается показать большие пальцы в знак того, что он понял её, руки бессильно падают на одеяло, и его куда-то увозят.

***

Дженсен облизывает губы и, не открывая глаз, хрипло зовет:

— Аиша.

Раздается фырканье, и становится ясно, что её здесь уже нет. 

— Она ушла, — говорит Пуч. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Дженсен открывает глаза и говорит: 

— Хочу пить, — потому что ответ «как кусок дерьма» и так очевиден. 

Клэй держит пластиковый стакан и трубочку, лицо у него серьезное, но губы готовы вот-вот раздвинуться в усмешку. Дженсен нетерпеливо хватает ртом соломинку, словно много дней бродил по пустыне, умирая от жажды. Он пьет жадными, быстрыми глотками, едва не захлебываясь, хотя знает, что ему не стоило бы так торопиться и пить так много, но Клэй и Пуч вдвоем помогают ему сесть, и ему удается не подавиться.

— Я в больнице, — тупо говорит он. Догадаться нетрудно, потому что где еще могут быть такие свежие белоснежные простыни. Он оглядывается и замечает у двери размытое пятно — Кугар стоит на стороже. Похоже, работа под прикрытием полетела ко всем чертям.

— Сказала, что у нее есть дела.

Дженсен поворачивается к Клэю, но ему и так понятно, о ком он говорит. Аиша.

— Как она ... — он умолкает. Они обмениваются понимающими взглядами. Это _Аиша_ , и этим всё сказано. Немного погодя Дженсен говорит:

— Вероятно, так будет безопаснее.

Пуч кивает и сжимает его плечо. 

— Не вздумай взломать свой файл в больничном компьютере.

***

День, когда Дженсен станет вести себя осторожно и благоразумно, наступит не сегодня и даже не завтра — а еще очень, очень нескоро. Когда-нибудь в далеком будущем, которое пока еще невозможно даже представить: тогда Джессика будет учиться в отличном колледже, Макс — лежать в могиле, а во всем мире наступит мир. Последнего Дженсен обязательно собирается добиться.

Дженсен смотрит на экран и качает головой. Аиша сдала его в больницу под вымышленным именем, но, с учетом травм, совсем не трудно выяснить, кто скрывался под именем Джон Доу.

Слово «отбивная» даже близко не описывает то, что с ним сделали. Дженсен вздыхает.

Еще один день из жизни Лузеров.

***

Они снова находят её в Зелёна-Гура. Или это она их находит. С Аишей никогда нельзя сказать наверняка.

Она в их явочной квартире, сидит, положив ноги на стол, и говорит: 

— Принесла тебе подарок.

Дженсен не ожидает, что она швырнет ему пакет, не успевает поймать, и ему приходится поднять его с пола, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Э-э.

Он трясет пакет, от всей души надеясь, что это не коллекция ушей. Он никогда не понимает, шутит ли она, но, судя по звуку, не похоже, чтобы в пакете были какие-нибудь части человеческого тела, поэтому он открывает его и вытаскивает жесткий диск, для сохранности обернутый в пупырчатую пленку.

— Наслаждайся, — бросает она, проходя мимо, и Дженсен смотрит ей вслед, задаваясь вопросом, не показалось ли ему, что она сжала пальцами его локоть.

Все смотрят на Дженсена, поэтому, возможно, не показалось. Он пожимает плечами. 

— Давайте посмотрим, что миссис Санта нам принесла.

На диске выпуск новостей, в котором показывают взрыв, и чем дольше Дженсен смотрит, тем более знакомым кажется ему это здание. Или, по крайней мере, он точно узнает парня, который выглядывал в окно, прежде чем туда залетела граната и разнесла всё к чертям. Дженсен задается вопросом, когда она успела это проделать — в то время, пока он сидел в машине, пытаясь оставаться в сознании, или после того, как отвезла его в больницу.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла и смеется, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Ох уж эта Аиша, — Пуч качает головой и отходит. — Ну и подарочек.

Дженсен кивает и просматривается остальную часть диска, находя всё больше вкусненького — в основном информацию о передвижениях Макса и и кое-каких военных отрядов.

— Рад, что мы остались на её стороне, — говорит он, и, когда все уходят, оставляя Дженсена одного, чтобы он вычислил координаты и определил местоположение, он еще раз просматривает видео.

Аиша в миллион раз лучше, чем ангел-хранитель, думает он.


End file.
